Cookies Are War
by redridingharlot
Summary: Blaine and Kurt promised the New Directions cookies so they know officially who has the best cookies. They make a date out of baking them.


**Author's Note. This is for Charleygyrl as it was her prompt.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. I don't own glee.**

* * *

Kurt tied his apron with practiced hands, holding his spare out to Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes, kissing the tip of Kurt's nose, "I don't need that silly."

Kurt shrugged, "Suit yourself, Now I'm doing my famous double chocolate chip. You?"

Blaine winked at Kurt, "Peanut butter chocolate chip, I know how much you love them."

Kurt laughed, grabbing his ingredients,they had a bet going through the New Directions on who's cookies were better and since no one was at Kurt's house they decided to turn the kitchen into a baking war zone and they were going to enjoy every second of it. Blaine moved to his half of the counter, carefully measuring out all of his ingredients.

"Kurt! It's so quiet. Turn the radio on! Please?" Blaine said, eying the radio set up in front of Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, not stopping his stirring, "You turn it on. I'm busy."

Blaine twisted his wrist to work on smashing his butter and mixing it with the sugars and started humming instead. Kurt bit his cheek to hide his smile, this was a competition, he wasn't supposed to let Blaine distract him. "You know this is the weirdest date we've ever had."

"No it isn't. The weirdest date we had was during the summer when you insisted we go hiking. Did you really think wearing flipflops was a good idea?" Kurt teased.

Blaine stuck his tongue out, wrapping a single arm around the taller boy's waist before turning on the radio. "Can we abandon the cookies?"

"No. I'm almost done mixing my dough. Get back to work." Kurt teased, bumping Blaine with his hip. Blaine let out a deep sigh, taking a pinch of flour and flicking it towards Kurt, who didn't notice. Once the dough was done he pulled himself up beside Kurt, taking a pinch of his dough and holding it to the pale lips.

Kurt licked it off, his cheeks flushing. "Your distracting me."

"Hmm am I Kurt?" Blaine asked, taking some dough and putting it on the tip of Kurt's nose, and his chin and last his lips before grabbing Kurt's hands to keep him from wiping it off. "I think you're enjoying it."

Kurt shook his head, a smile playing on his lips, he couldn't admit to that. "Let go of my hands, dough is not good for my face."

Blaine leaned back, watching Kurt's tongue flick out, trying to capture the dough from his nose and chin. After a few minutes of the display Blaine leaned forward, licking the dough off, capturing Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss. "Can we abandon making cookies yet?"

Kurt laughed, "You promised all of New Directions, cookies, you make good on that promise or they'll come after you and shave your eyebrows off. You can't pull that look very well."

Blaine looked at his dough, "But I'm done, I just want to put it in the fridge for a bit, it cooks better that way."

"You do that. I have to finish up." Kurt said, kissing Blaine softly before turning back to his bowl of almost completely mixed dough.

Blaine took a seat at the table behind Kurt watching his hips move with the music as he mixed, he liked watching Kurt when he baked, Kurt got completely into it and sometimes forgot Blaine was even in the room. Kurt finally finished, putting his dough in the fridge before he turned, sitting on Blaine's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck, "So what do we do while we wait?"

Blaine pulled Kurt's head closer to him, kissing him, "How's this?"

"Perfect." They kissed, holding each other until Kurt knew he was making Blaine's legs fall asleep by the shifting happening below him, he stood, pulling Blaine up flush against his body, feeling the other's hard bulge against him. "We should put our cookies in the oven."

Blaine nodded, reluctantly letting go Kurt. When he closed the oven again, the timer set his vision filled with white as flour was poured over his head. He turned, looking at Kurt with shock, but Kurt was busy laughing. "You just... Kurt! You just dumped flour on me!"

Kurt nodded, wiping his tears that came from laughing so hard, "You thought I wouldn't notice what you got in my hair?"

Blaine grabbed a dishtowel, getting as much of the flour off as he could, "I hoped you wouldn't until later."

"Too bad." Kurt let his eyes scan over Blaine's body, licking his lips, you should take off your shirt, let me wash it."

Blaine lifted a triangular eyebrow, "And you won't mind me walking around your house shirtless?"

Kurt smirked, taking Blaine's shirt in his fingers, undoing the buttons and pushing it off to see Blaine's nicely toned chest, "Are you kidding its a dream to have you shirtless."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hopefully you enjoyed this. **


End file.
